The Lion King 3 Love and Hate
by TLK Vitani Fan
Summary: It's a new day for Simba's pride. But Toka and his pride come to attack. Will Toka and his pride survive, or will the Pridelands survive?
1. A New Day

**A New Day**

The sun was high above Pride Rock.

Simba and his pride were still sleeping.

Simba and Nala were the first ones to wake up.

Simba said," I'm glad that war was over. Now we have fourteen lions and lioness."

The next one who woke up was Kiara.

Nala said," Good morning Kiara."

Then Kovu and his sister Vitani walked out of the cave.

"Good morning Kiara," said Kovu and Vitani.

Kovu asked Kiara what they shall do while Nala gathered the hunting party.

After Nala and the gang left, there was only Simba, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani left.

Then Vitani, Kiara, Kovu, and Simba thought of something to do.

They thought for awhile.

Then, Simba said," Let's race!"

They raced for only half an hour Simba, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani, were all tired and they were also gasping.

They rest for one hour and decided to go to the watering hole to get a drink.

After they got a drink, they went back to Pride Rock.

They thought of something else to play.

Then, Kovu said," Let's race again."

So, Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and Vitani raced again.

After the race, the four lions and lionesses were very tired.

Vitani was really tired because she almost won the whole race.

The four rested for a half an hour.

Vitani said," Let's play tag!"

Then the four lions and lionesses agreed.

Well did you like this story? I hope do.


	2. New Comers

**A New Day**

The sun was high above Pride Rock.

Simba and his pride were still sleeping.

Simba and Nala were the first ones to wake up.

Simba said," I'm glad that war was over. Now we have fourteen lions and lioness."

The next one who woke up was Kiara.

Nala said," Good morning Kiara."

Then Kovu and his sister Vitani walked out of the cave.

"Good morning Kiara," said Kovu and Vitani.

Kovu asked Kiara what they shall do while Nala gathered the hunting party.

After Nala and the gang left, there was only Simba, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani left.

Then Vitani, Kiara, Kovu, and Simba thought of something to do.

They thought for awhile.

Then, Simba said," Let's race!"

They raced for only half an hour Simba, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani, were all tired and they were also gasping.

They rest for one hour and decided to go to the watering hole to get a drink.

After they got a drink, they went back to Pride Rock.

They thought of something else to play.

Then, Kovu said," Let's race again."

So, Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and Vitani raced again.

After the race, the four lions and lionesses were very tired.

Vitani was really tired because she almost won the whole race.

The four rested for a half an hour.

Vitani said," Let's play tag!"

Then the four lions and lionesses agreed.

Well did you like this story? I hope do.


	3. Lionesses In the Outlands

**Lionesses in the Outlands**

Soon night came, and everyone didn't have nightmares.

Then the moon fell and the sun came up.

When the pride woke up, they saw Rafiki standing in front of the cave.

Then Rafiki said," I heard that there is a new pride in the outlands.

Simba, will you and Nala go to check out the pride in the Outlands?"

Simba and Nala nodded.

Then they left.

Then, after awhile, Simba and Nala arrived at the outlands.

They saw footprints that led them to a cave.

In the cave, they saw five lion and lionesses.

The lion and lionesses were sleeping. Then they woke up.

The lion and a lioness pinned Simba and Nala down.

Simba discovered that the lion's name was Toka. Then, Toka sunk his teeth deep into Simba's neck.

Simba roared in pain.

But Toka didn't stop sinking his teeth in Simba's neck.

Finally, Simba died.

Nala didn't notice that Simba died.

Nala sunk her teeth into a lioness's neck.

Then slowly, she died.

Krooger and his three lionesses ran back to the cave.

Nala saw Simba.

Nala ran to him.

Nala checked if Simba was breathing.

But, he was not breathing.

Nala started to cry.

She cried until she was very tired.

She also checked if the rouge lioness was breathing.

But, the rouge lioness was not breathing.

Nala was trilled.

She took Simba back to Pride Rock.

At Pride Rock, she ordered Dotty and Spotty to get Rafiki.

Rafiki said," I am so sorry, but Simba is dead.

Well, this was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. A New Lioness

**A New Lioness **

Then, night came, and again nobody had bad dreams.

By morning a rouge lioness came by the outlands.

Toka welcomed the lioness.

Toka asked the lioness what was her name.

The rouge lioness said," My name is Mindy, my sister is Misti."

Toka told his three lionesses to help him plan the attack.

He told Mindy to go to the Pride lands to spy on Pridelanders.

She did go to the Pride lands, but did not see any Pridelanders.

Then she saw Toka and his pride charge at the Pridelands.

Together Toka, Mindy, and the rouge lionesses jumped out of the bushes.

Nala's pride also faced the outlanders.

They attack!

Mindy jumped on Nura and sunk her teeth deep into Nura's neck and she died instantly.

Krooger jumped on Nashura and Jaska on the same time and pinned them.

Toka sunk his large teeth into Nashura and Jaska's neck.

Toka didn't stop sinking his teeth into the two lionesses' neck until they died.

The Pridelanders now have only ten lionesses.

Then a rouge lioness pinned Sarafina.

The rouge lioness sunk her teeth into Sarafina's neck and she died.

Kiara jumped on a rogue lioness and pinned her.

Kiara sunk her teeth into the rouge lionesses' neck and she died.

Then, Mindy sunk her teeth into Nikisha's neck and she died.

Toka and his three lionesses headed off.

I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. See you later!


	5. The Third Battle

**The Third Battle **

Rafiki said," Oh, I am very sorry for you guys. But they are all dead."

Then Toka and his lionesses arrived again.

They came to attack again.

Kiara slammed her paw in Mindy's face.

Then she fell unconscious.

Kiara sunk her teeth into Mindy's neck and she died.

Toka then jumped on Sarabi and Misti.

Toka sunk his teeth deep into the lionesses' neck.

Toka also broke Misti's bone and she died.

Toka and his rouge lioness headed off.

Then, Kiara called Dotty and Spotty to get Rafiki and check on Sarabi and Misti.

Rafiki said," I am sorry, but Misti died."

Rafiki then continued," Thank goodness Sarabi is still alive. She is just in an unconscious."

Then Rafiki left. Nala was starting to feel a bit hungry.

She gathered the hunting party and they set off to find some food.

Only Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani were left in the cave.

Vitani said," I am glad that we have eight lions and lionesses."

Kovu and Kiara nodded.

Kovu said," Toka now has only one lioness. So they are almost out of lionesses."

Kiara smiled and nodded.

Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani waited for Nala and the gang to come back.

After they came back, the Pridelanders ate their meal.

Soon it was night time.

Did you enjoy this fanfic? Well, I hope you did. Bye-Bye!


	6. Vitani's Nightmare

**Vitani's Nightmare **

It was night time.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully except for Vitani.

She had a nightmare!

_It was afternoon and Vitani just took a nap._

_She walked up on top of Pride Rock._

_Then she saw a battle nearby._

_She raced to where the battle was._

_She saw Spotty jumping on Toka's last lioness._

_Spotty sunk her teeth deep into the lioness's neck._

_Then she died._

_Vitani saw Starlight jumping on Toka._

_Starlight started to sink her teeth into Toka's neck._

_But Toka threw her off._

_Toka pinned Starlight and sunk his large teeth into Starlight's neck!_

_And she died instantly._

_Toka noticed Spotty and Sarabi standing together._

_Toka thought," This is my chance to kill them._

_Then, Toka leaped up and landed on the two lionesses._

_Toka's sunk his teeth deep into the two lionesses._

_And then they died. _

_Toka started to look for Kiara and Kovu. _

_Toka found Kovu and Kiara in a bush huddled up._

_So Toka sunk his teeth deep into Kovu and Kiara's neck and they also died._

_Vitani cried as loud as she could._

_Toka ignored Vitani, but he jumped on Spotty and Dotty. _

_Toka sunk his teeth deep into the two lionesses' neck and they died._

_Then Toka spoke to Vitani," So Vitani, did you like what I did to your pride?" _

_Vitani screamed," No! I do not like what you did to my pride!"_

_Toka then asked, "Any last words?"_

_Vitani shouted," Go hell and screw yourself!" _

_Toka didn't like what Vitani said. _

_So he threw Vitani into a rock._

_But Vitani didn't die!_

Then Vitani woke up.

There were sweats all over her.

Vitani calmed herself down.

While she was calming herself down, Sarabi woke up.

Sarabi asked," What's wrong Vitani?"

Vitani answered," Oh, I just had a nightmare that's all."

Sarabi smiled.

And they all went back to sleep.

Have you ever had a nightmare before? Well, I hope you haven't.


	7. Starlight Attacks

**Starlight Attacks **

At the outlands, Krooger had trained Starlight to attack the Pridelands.

Then the big day had come.

Krooger woke Starlight up and said," This is the big day. You will have a chance to attack."

Starlight woke up and said excitedly," I've been waiting for this moment to come."

Krooger said," Let's go." Starlight followed Krooger.

When they arrived at the borders, Krooger let Starlight go. Krooger said," Make us proud, bring back some lionesses."

Starlight did the thing that Krooger told her to do. At the Pridelands, Kovu and the gang were ready to search for Starlight, Sarabi, and Nala.

What Kovu didn't know, is that Sarabi and Nala were dead.

Just as Starlight arrived at the Pridelands, Kovu and the pride spotted Starlight. Starlight snarled angrily at Dotty.

She jumped at Dotty and pinned her. Starlight sunk her teeth deep into Dotty's neck and she died.

Kovu said angrily," Starlight, why did you kill Dotty?" Starlight answered," I hate you Kovu!"

Kovu gasped and snarled. Starlight said," Nala and Sarabi have been killed."

Kovu gasped again. Just then, three lionesses arrived.

Well, this was a quick chapter, right? I hope you liked it.


End file.
